The present invention relates to a method of producing art product involving images on metals, and an art product produced by the method.
It is know to produce art products on metals by engraving. The known methods involves providing a metal substrate, making an image on the metal substrate, engraving corresponding portions of the metal substrate with engraving tools, and then painting corresponding portions of the engraved metal substrate. While this method can produce art products of high aesthetic values, it is quite complicated and labor-consuming, and also limited as to its versatility and production of art products in reasonably great numbers. It is to be understood that further improvements of such methods are desirable.